lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Ni-60 AND Ni-64
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. STRUCTURE OF Ni-60 WITH S = 0 For getting the structure of Ni-60 we use the core of the structure of Ni-56. After a detailed analysis of the structure of Ni-56 having 28 protons and 28 neutrons I discovered that it consists of the structure of Mg-24 (from p1 to n12) in which we add 8 additional alpha particles. In the following diagram one sees the structure of Mg-24 with the two additional alpha particles of nucleons as p25, n25, p26, and n26 as well as of the p27, n27, p28, and n28. Such alpha particles make four blank positions for receiving the extra neutrons like the Note that the 12 nucleons ( from p13 to n18) of the three alpha particles existing in front of Mg-24 are not shown because they are in front of Mg-24. Similarly the three rest alpha particles existing behind the Mg-24 have the 12 nucleons from p19 to n24. For example as you can see in the first real horizontal plane, it is not the simple square of the structure of Mg-24 but it contains also the deuteron n13p13 existing in front of it and the deuteron n19p19 existing behind it. Although the structure of Ni-56 of S=0 has a high symmetry , the experiments showed that it is unstable because of the large number of protons which exert strong repulsions able to overcome the pn bonds. Under this condition it becomes a stable nuclide when we add two extra electrons as in the case of Ni-58 ( See my STRUCTURE of Ni-56 AND Ni-58 ) . In the same way the Ni-60 has a stable structure because the four extra neutrons at four blank positions like the n29(-1/2), the n30(+1/2)the n31(-1/2), and the n32(+1/2) are able to make extra np bonds able to overcome the pp repulsions of long range, because they make very strong np bonds along the spin axis. For example the extra n32 forms the strong bond as (n32-p28), while the (n32-p10) has the binding energy of the deuteron because the bond is formed not along the spin axis but along the horizontal line which is a simple bond of deuteron existing along the radial direction. Note that in the structure of Ni-60 one observes more blank positions but at such points the extra neutrons make two np bonds per neutron existing along the horizontal lines which have the binding energy of deuterons. STRUCTURE OF Ni-60 OF HIGH SYMMETRY WITH S = 0 The 12 nucleons starting from the deuteron p13n13 and leading to the deuteron p18n18 are not shown because they exist in front of the Mg-24. Also the 12 nucleons from the deuteron p19n19 to the deuteron p24 n24 are not shown, because they exist behind the Mg-24. ' ' ' p12..........n12' ' n11..........p11 Sixth horizontal plane' ' n10..........p10……….n32' ' n30……… p9............n9 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n26.........p8............n8............p28' ' p26..........n7...........p7...........n28 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25.........n6............p6.............n27' ' n25………p5...........n5………p27 Third horizontal plane' ' n31…….p4...........n4' ' n3………p3………n29 Second horizontal plane' ' n2……….p2' ' p1.........n1 First horizontal plane' STRUCTURE OF THE MAGIC NUCLEUS Ni-64 WITH S = 0 According to the experiments nickel (Ni) is composed of five stable isotopes; 58Ni, 60Ni, 61Ni, 62Ni and 64Ni with 58Ni being the most abundant (68.077% natural abundance). In my published paper ( Fig. 7b ) you can see that the stable structure of Ni-64 is due to the 8 extra neutrons which make very strong np bonds along the spin axis. Note that this structure is able to give more blank positions than 8 but the extra neutrons make the two np bonds per neutron existing along the horizontal lines which give energy of deuterons. Under this condition the heavier isotopes of Ni with extra neutrons N>8 give unstable structures. On the other hand in the structure of Ni-60 one observes that it is unable to give more blank positions than 4 in order to receive extra neutrons more than 4 with very strong bonds along the spin axis. Of course in that structure there exist blank positions more than 4 but the extra neutrons make only two np bonds per neutron existing along the horizontal lines having the binding energy of deuterons. Under this condition the structure of Ni-60 changes in order to give the 8 extra neutrons with strong bonds along the spin axis. In the following diagram which is similar to the Fig. 7b you can see that the deuteron p13n13 of the Ni-60 moves to fill the blank position under the p25 and n25. Also the deuteron p19n19 of the Ni-60 moves to fill the blank position under p27 and n27. In the same way we see that the deuterons p18n18 and p24n24 fill the positions over the p26n26 and the p28n28 respectively . Note that this new structure gives S=0. In the diagram you see also the four extra neutrons like the n29(+1/2), n30(+1/2), the n31(-1/2) and the n32(-1/2). Whereas the extra n33, n34, n35,' ' and n36 are not shown, because they exist in front of Mg-24 and behind it. For example the n33(+1/2) exists in front of the p1, the n34(+1/2) exists behind the p2, the n35(-1/2) exists in front of p11 and the n36(-1/2) exists behind the p12. Of course all these 8 extra neutrons which fill the 8 blank positions with strong bonds along the spin axis give a total spin S=0. ' STRUCTURE OF Ni-64 WITH S = 0 ' ' n31……….p12..........n12' ' n11..........p11 ………n32 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p18……….n10..........p10……n24' ' n18……….p9............n9………p24 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n26.........p8............n8.......p28' ' p26..........n7...........p7.........n28 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25.........n6...........p6.........n27' ' n25……….p5...........n5………p27 Third horizontal plane' ' n13........p4...........n4……….p19' ' p13……….n3………..p3……….n19 Second horizontal plane' ' n2……….p2………..n30' ' n29………p1...........n1 First horizontal plane' Category:Fundamental physics concepts